


Lisa

by Razors_Edge



Category: Razor's Edge, Underage Sex - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razors_Edge/pseuds/Razors_Edge
Summary: I had already done my walk and was coming back to the keyhole when I notice a young girl sitting on one of the two benchs, head down and crying. She was alone and I hesitated to get involved but decided from a distance to ask what the problem was."Hello, are you Ok" I asked"My Mom told me not to talk to strangers" she replied somewhat timidly"Well your mother is very smart to have taught you that. My name is Roy and I live in that house right there on the other side of the fence but hey if you are Ok then I am sorry to have bothered you""You live right there?" she asked"Yup and like I said my name is Roy, Roy Colter and I live right there."





	Lisa

Lisa

Copyright The Razor's Edge 2015

This story is fictional and contains graphic descriptions of sex between an adult and a young girl. Sex includes felatio, cunnilingus, vaginal and anal. There is no rape or bdsm or any other mistreatment of the young girl and all sexual contact is between both consenting individuals. Sexual contact was initiated by the minor. 

 

If stories involving minors engaging in sexual activity disturb you, this story is NOT for you and you should remove it from your system. No debate on the appropriateness of this story will be entertained.

Thank you and enjoy!

 

 

 

This space left intentionally blank

 

 

 

 

 

It was still early in the afternoon but in the shade the dew had already started to form on the grass. The sun was out but still a bit cool for April and created sparkles on the grass and petals of the flowers as I walked through the park. April is a marvelous month, spring is just around the corner, cool nights and warm days, April showers bring May flowers. 

The park is only a couple of blocks wide by one block deep but it expands out through kind of a keyhole that is part of a green belt that runs about a quarter mile wide by almost two miles long.

I normally start my walk around 4:00 when I get home from work at my law firm. The insurance money was substantial and even though I don't have to work I enjoy my job. I started my own practice a year ago and now have 11 employees, dedicated people who I am pleased to say make our firm so successful. Cancer took Christine when she was only 33 years old and thankfully it ended quickly.

I try to spend as much time out of the house as possible alone in the house since my wife passed two years ago. I miss her fiercely and have not had another relationship since.

The fresh air and outdoors has really changed my sadness and my fitness and I will be 36 years old in December.

I look forward to spending an hour or so in the park that is right next to my yard. I have a 6 foot fence that completely surround my property and along the back there is a gate that leads into the trees and a small path that opens up into the park. There are two vacant lots on the other side with trees that connects up to the trees in the park and my neighbor Paul on the other side has pretty much the same layout. Very quiet and very private. 

When we bought our places we thought the expansion would move in our direction but real estate developers decided to build the mall on the other side because the city wouldn't let them cut down the green belt to make way for the mall. Our little corner of heaven only has 8 homes surrounding the green belt on this side and a lot more south and the bulk of new development to the west.

I normally walk through the keyhole and follow the trail that leads down one side to the end and then back up the other side joining the keyhole. It is a nice walk only a few kilometers but it is very tranquil and not very many people use it. I seldom see anyone.

The junior high school and a elementary school are two blocks away from the park on the other side of the park away from my house and the park isn't a kid hangout so to speak as there is a mall a few blocks further down the same street. The park is usually very quiet, a few people here and there but really not too many people come here and even less venture into the green belt. There are trees on three sides not too many but enough to obscure the houses on either side and once into the green belt, all traffic and residential noise disappears.

I had already done my walk and was coming back to the keyhole when I notice a young girl sitting on one of the two benches, head down and crying. She was alone and I hesitated to get involved but decided from a distance to ask what the problem was. 

"Hello, are you Ok" I asked

"My Mom told me not to talk to strangers" she replied somewhat timidly

"Well your mother is very smart to have taught you that. My name is Roy and I live in that house right there on the other side of the fence but hey if you are Ok then I am sorry to have bothered you"

"You live right there?" she asked

"Yup and like I said my name is Roy, Roy Colter and I live right there."

"Well I guess you aren't really a stranger then because I live on the next street over and about three blocks down"

"So why are you crying" I said moving a few steps closer.

"Well I failed my math test and my history mark sucks so I guess my Mom is going to be really upset about that. I tried so hard and yet it just doesn't seem to make any difference. I don't understand the formulas and history just seems to be so boring. Blah Blah Blah" she replied

"I just don't understand" and started sniveling again.

I stood there looking at this young lady who couldn't have been more than 12 or maybe 13 but possibly younger, who knows nowadays. Her school uniform made her look a little tarty but hey at least I knew she was from a strict school and when I say tarty I mean that she fit the description of a school girl tart.

They start so young and are certainly a lot more street smart than when we were young. However, things are more complicated now than back then so maybe it is just our own lack of understanding.

"So I am a lawyer and before I was a lawyer I was a math professor in University so not understanding math is like saying you don't understand the concept of breathing"

"It is really quite simple, math doesn't lie 1 plus 1 can never equal 3 and will always equal 2 and as long as you understand some concepts math is really quite simple"

"Well maybe for you mister smarty pants" she sniveled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Look it is late and I am sure your mother is going to be worried about you but if you want to meet me here tomorrow you and I can talk some more and maybe I can help you with your math"

"Yeah sure and what else" she replied very indignantly

"Whoa, I am not suggesting anything young lady and if that is the attitude you give to someone who wants to help then off you go and have a nice life" I replied and turned on my heels and made a bee line for the exit sidewalk.

"No No that isn't what I meant, well yes it is what I meant but oh jeez. Ok I am sorry but you have to admit an old guy wanting to help a young girl is a little bit strange don't you think"

"Careful there little girl who you are calling old guy. Oh yes I am older than you and old enough to be your father or even your grandfather but Ok you're right"

"Sorry for bothering you" I replied and kept walking

She jumped up from the bench and ran to catch up with me. When I got to my gate, I turned"

"Well this is where I live and I have live here for over 20 years and all my neighbors are my friends. So if you want you can just ask around the neighborhood about Roy Colter and if you want some help with your math meet me tomorrow like I said" and I turned and walked up to my front door, unlocked it and went inside without looking back.

The next day on my way to work I thought about the young girl in the park. She never gave me her name and I never bothered to ask which was quite strange but what the hell it was a strange meeting.

Work was a tough day. So after work and work was a bitch spending most of the day in court with a lying son of bitch client, the worst kind and left work with a headache that only a shot would fix.

I got home, knocked back a couple of shots of Grand Marnier and changed into my walking cloths and headed to the park and quite frankly had forgotten all about the girl.

When I got there it was almost 4:30 and as passed on the street sidewalk to enter the park sidewalk I saw her sitting on the same bench. 

She looked different, more I don't know wholesome somehow, not more mature but more at ease I guess. Christ at least she wasn't crying which could have been the whole difference.

"So I certainly didn't expect you here today especially after your pervert comment yesterday"

"I am sorry Mr. Colter but you have to admit an old guy befriending a young girl"

"Ok listen up, you call me old guy one more time and you are out of the parade"

"I'm sorry Mr. Colter"

"You can call me Roy and what is your name?"

"My name is Lisa, Lisa Monroe"

"Well pleased to meet you Lisa Monroe. Now are you into walking with me or are you still afraid I am going to jump on you?"

"How old are you Lisa?"

"I am 12 years old"

"No I am Ok with you so let's walk Ok"

Lisa was quite an attractive young lady. Her hair was a bit curly being quite long the weight pulled the curl out. She didn't have big hair but it looked wonderfully full and soft and the color of wheat. Her hips had formed but she was still thin in the middle and it was hard to tell if she had any breasts because of the school blouse, made that way to not accentuate a woman's form. Her skirt though although not revealing couldn't hide her ample bum cheeks. She was a little cutie for sure.

I turned and started for the keyhole and Lisa followed without reservation and we strolled for nearly 10 minutes and not a word spoken. There were times when she walked ahead a little and I got to notice her from behind. For a 12 year old she did have a very plump ass, a very nice ass if I might say so myself but them who am I to say, married to the same woman for all those years and never really paying any attention to anything else. 

"So Lisa, you are 12 and what grade are you in?"

"I am in grade 7"

"So did you start school early because you are kind of young to be in grade 7 Lisa"

"My birthday is December 19 so I started early. I was only 11 when I started but now I am 12 and I skipped a grade from grade 2 to grade 4 and then I started having problems."

"Wow you say you are 12 like that makes you older, smarter whatever, you are still a baby girl Lisa and don't forget that. Your youth and those experiences will shape your life and your childhood years are the most important years of your life"

"Roy, I don't know my Dad. My Mom never talks about him and she works all the time but she does care about me and I know she loves me and I do so want to make her proud because I know the sacrifices she is making for me but I am alone, nobody in school likes me"

"Oh baby girl, your mother is a mother, they are all the same, they will sacrifice their lives for their daughters. Admirable, courageous, brave and all the other words to describe someone who loves you. Who cares if nobody in school likes you. I like you and I think you are a wonderful young lady."

"But Mr. Colter, I mean Roy, all my girlfriends have boyfriends and I don't."

"I find it very had to believe that you don't have a boyfriend. You are quite a beautiful young lady and unless you have really bad breath or maybe the boys don't know what a wonderful young lady you are and after all you are only 12. The boys will start to notice you once you start to fill out."

"Fill out?"

"You know, I don't think that is something we should be talking about and I am sorry I brought it up"

"What do you mean fill out? Mr. Colter, I want to know what you meant by that."

"You know what I mean by that, you know breasts and other stuff. Listen, I am sorry I said that Ok. Now we should drop this."

"Well I do have breasts Roy, not big ones but I do have them and what other stuff?"

"Lisa, please how did we ever get on this topic. All I said was boys will start to notice you when you fill out and already we are talking about your breasts. Let's stop Ok"

"Ok, I just thought that if you were going to help me that we could talk about stuff too. You know me not having a Dad and all but hey Ok"

"So what you not having a Dad is supposed to make it alright to talk to a child about sex and stuff?"

"I am not a child"

So we walked for another few minutes and came to a part of the path that had a fallen tree and the trunk lay almost touching the ground. I have sat here many times and a break in the tree line sometimes lets the sun shine directly on the trunk. We stopped and sat, quiet at first, not speaking.

"Oh look Roy. A butterfly"

She jumped off the trunk and knelt down facing away from me to observe the beautiful Monarch resting on a twig a few feet away. As she jumped her flared school skirt caught the air and I caught a glimpse of her panties. Yes she did have a nice ass I thought. A really nice ass for a 12 year old. 

Lisa was now down on both knees leaning forward over the butterfly and now her panty clad ass was in full view. Wow, very nice and caught myself. I felt a stir in my jeans and turned away, almost ashamed.

Lisa continued admiring the butterfly for several minutes and leaned back and crouched on her feet knees under her chin, panties in full view camel toe pussy shot. Fuck Fuck Fuck. I turned away again and the stir in my pants was now more than a stir and I could feel the beginnings of an erection.

"Lisa, let's get going and then we can sit and talk about your math"

"Ok Roy"

We continued along the path at a more rapid pace now and each time she walked ahead of me I kept my eyes glued on her ass. This was not good and thankfully my erection subsided.

We talked about some math problems and why she didn't understand the basic concepts and when I asked her where her books were she said that she forgot them but would bring them tomorrow.

"Ok Lisa, tomorrow don't you forget your books and instead of going for a walk we will just sit on the bench and talk about math"

"Ok but can we sit and talk a bit now?"

"Sure we can, what do you want to talk about?"

"Can we talk about what we talked about before?"

"I thought we covered all that, what more is there to talk about?"

We got to the bench that was really just a concrete slab with a wood back and sat down. Me on one end and her on the other.

"So Lisa what sorts of things seem to give you the most problem with math?"

"Do we have to talk about math today, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Sure but what else would you like to talk about?"

"Can we talk about boys?"

She turned on the seat and pulled her feet up, arms wrapped around her legs. There was her panties again stuck tight against her. I tried not to look but couldn't help myself.

"So what do you want to know about boys?" I gulped

"Well my girlfriends tell me their boyfriends want them to give them a hand job, what is a hand job?"

I coughed and nearly choked then started to laugh.

"Oh my God Lisa, this is not quite what I had in mind and certainly not a conversation for a child and an adult. Very very inappropriate"

"But you know what that is right? I didn't dare ask my friends because then they would think I am stupid and laugh at me or something"

"Listen Lisa, I am very uncomfortable talking about something like that. You realize that if anyone ever heard about this I would be in a lot of trouble so if we are going to talk about this promise me that it will never leave your lips. Nobody and I mean nobody can ever hear about this. Do you understand?"

"Yes Roy, I understand perfectly"

"Oh my God, I can't believe I am going to say this. Ok, then a hand job is where the girl takes the boys penis in her hand and starts moving it up and down until he has an orgasm. Don't they teach you that in sex education? I would think they would"

"No they teach us about differences between boys and girls and reproduction and hygiene etc and everyone just laughs and whatever"

I saw a penis once when we were at the lake, it was a boy a few years older than me and he was peeing in the trees. It wasn't very big though and certainly not big enough to fit in my hand.

"Well probably he didn't have an erection Lisa, a boy or man needs to have an erection usually caused by some stimulus of a sexual nature"

I turned to look at her and my eyes glued themselves to her crotch. There was a wet spot on her panties, a fucking wet spot. My cock jumped and in a second was hard. Not good. Not good at all.

I looked up to Lisa's face and she was just staring at me and I was caught.

"Lisa, please can you please not sit like that, I can see your panties do you know that?"

"Well Roy, I didn't think it would bother you, I am only 12 you know"

"Yup I know Lisa and it has bothered me"

"Is that was they call stimulus of a sexual nature?"

"I guess you could call it that" I replied laughing out loud

"So do you have an erection?"

I knew I was in trouble. My mouth went dry and I couldn't speak

"What did you say?"

"Did I give you an erection?"

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. That is something very inappropriate and certainly not something to be discussing with a 12 year old"

"So do you, did I give you an erection because of stimulus of a sexual nature?"

"Yes you did now can you please sit correctly so I am not staring at your crotch"

"Can I see it Roy? Can you show me how to do a hand job?"

"Absa fucking lootly fucking not. Are you fucking crazy Lisa. Like what the hell are you thinking young lady. Of course you can't see it and there will be no demonstrations either. End of conversation. My good God you must be a fucking loony to ask me that"

"Well I did promise I wouldn't say anything to anyone so what harm could there be Roy, it would only be the two of us."

I turned again and could not help myself, my eyes shot directly to her crotch and the wet spot was much bigger now and I could plainly see the outline of her pussy lips. Big pussy lips and my erection was pounding in my pants being forced down the leg of my jeans and if I stood up it would certainly be visible.

"Well Roy can I?"

I stood up and my cock stretched itself out down my pant leg. My jeans were not tight fitting but my cock was certainly visible or at least the bulge was. I turned towards Lisa and her eyes diverted directly to my crotch.

"Holy wow, that is amazing Roy. It looks so big. Can I touch it?"

"Well fuck I am going to jail anyway so what the hell and I will probably go there too"

I moved a little closer and she reached out her hand and passed it along the bulge, gently at first and then she gave it a squeeze and then more squeezes following it from my body to the tip. I was fucked and so turned on by all of this that my cock was pulsing and I knew she could feel it.

"Wow Roy that is so cool. I can feel it moving"

I backed up and sat back down and my eyes never left her pussy. She must have been as turned on as I was because her panties were soaked and her mons very clearly visible with her panties glued to them.

"Do you want to touch mine Roy?"

"Awwww Jesus Lisa. Are you for real. Am I being setup here or what? Are you Ok with that? We have crossed so many bridges already that one more isn't going to change anything. Fuck Lisa, please do not say anything to anyone, please please please"

"Roy, don't worry I am not going to say anything. This is our little secret and besides I like this a lot and I have a tingly feeling down in my pussy"

I slid over close enough to be able to reach out and touch her. Her wetness felt so good and as I passed my finger over her mons from the bottom up to her clitoris she shuddered.

"Roy that felt nice, do it more Ok"

"Lisa this is so wrong. I am shaking. I just know something bad is going to happen. This is so wrong baby girl but I do want to touch you more"

I pressed my thumb against her clitoris now wet and slick with her juices and softly moved it from side to side feeling the nub jump from side to side as my thumb passed over it. In less than a minute Lisa was panting and bead of sweat appeared on her upper lip. She was moaning aloud.

"Lisa please be quiet, someone might hear you and then I will go to jail, oh this is so fucking wrong but so fucking sweet"

I continued, my hand tucked under her sweet ass and my thumb working her button, my hand wet with her juices and then she suddenly squeezed her arms around her legs.

"Oh Oh Oh Oh Roy, Oh Oh that feels so Oh Oh Roy I am getting a funny feeling. Oh Aaaaagggggggghhhhhh Roy Oh my God Oh"

Lisa was out of control, her orgasm ripped her body, my hand now full of her cum. I kept working my thumb across her button and prolonged her ecstacy. She came so much and for so long that she just collapsed, her legs dropped down and her arms lay at her side. I got scared. I thought she was having a fit or something. She just laid there propped against the bench arm, legs stretched out and arms by her side breathing heavy.

My first thought was that she was having a fit of some sort and that I was going to have to call an ambulance and the police would come too and I would be hauled off to jail and a hundred other bad things.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck Lisa, are you Ok?"

She didn't speak for almost a minute. I was going out of my mind. 

"Roy, Roy what did you do to me Roy, I have never felt anything like that. That was so awesome Roy. Can we do it again?"

"Lisa Lisa Lisa, my God at least you are Ok. You had me scared out of my mind young lady. Holy mother of God you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I am Ok Roy, I am better than Ok. Can we?"

"No No and No a thousand times no"

"Well can we tomorrow Roy?"

Certainly not today it is getting late and I don't want your mother to worry and people are going to start walking down the sidewalk. It is almost 5:30 and most people are getting off work so I think it is time you head off home"

"Ok Roy but can we do it again tomorrow?"

"I thought we were going to do math tomorrow"

"Sure math and more Ok, math and more, math and more"

"We'll see Ok, now off you go"

Lisa swung her legs back, put her feet on the ground and stood up. On the bench was a small puddle of her juices. Her little pussy ran like a tap and my hand was still moist and sticky with it.

"Go on girl, get that sweet ass home before someone comes along and spanks it"

Lisa scurried up the sidewalk and I headed for the trees and the back gate. My cock was still hard as a pipe and when I went into the house I headed straight for the bathroom. My hand smelled strongly of her pussy and the smell only made my cock that much harder. I jerked off with an urgency to thoughts of Lisa's wet little cunt running in my hand, her orgasm shaking her body. My load was a big one and spewed 5 or 6 large ropes into the toilet. 

When my cock finally softened my mind took off. God what the fuck just happened. I jumped into the shower, my mind racing a hundred miles an hour, my body shaking. I was terrified. This was surely not going to turn out well.

After my shower, my mind wouldn't shut off thinking about what just went down. One second thoughts of her virgin pussy, the next police knocking on the door, her mother screaming pedophile, my neighbors throwing rocks at me.

I got a glass and poured three fingers of scotch and in two gulps put it down and filled it back up again and headed to the living room. My mind was tripping. I kept going to the window half expecting to see the whole police force out in front, weapons drawn yelling come out your pedophile. But there were none.

After an hour and a few more drinks, I was pretty calm but still a little fucked up. My thoughts returned to Lisa and I got an erection again so I jerked off and came another large load. 

More drinks and it was only 8:30 and I was a little drunk so decided to head to bed. Again, thoughts of Lisa's wet cunt and another erection and another jerk and another load.

Next thing I remember is the alarm clock 6:45 am and still no police. Good sign, very good sign. Jumped into the shower and Lisa again.

Work was a bitch that day and spent most of the morning in court with a DUI and most of the afternoon chasing down paper for another case and before I knew it 3:30 rolled around and I headed home.

I debated whether or not I should head to the park but that debate lasted about minus 1 second because now that I was home, all I could think about was Lisa's cunt and it would have take a horse team to keep me from seeing it again.

At 4:00 I cut through the back gate and headed the 15 yards to the clearing and there was Lisa on the bench turned sideways looking out for me. When she saw me she waved. In that position on the bench I just knew what I would be looking at when I got there. But still life has surprises.

I walked slowly to the bench looking around every which way before I sat down and turned towards Lisa. I looked directly into her eyes not glancing down and her smile was a gift from God.

"You look pretty happy. Something new you want to share"

"No, I talked to my mother about my grades and told her I would study extra hard and she wasn't mad at me after all and all I could think about all day was seeing you again and that made me very happy. Everyone in school said I looked different today"

"Well you certainly look happy and you definitely look different"

I glanced down and she had her skirt tucked between her legs so I couldn't see her panties. When I returned my gaze to her face she beamed a huge smile. My cock was hard from the moment I left the house and today I wore a pair of shorts which hid the bulge but did nothing to stop the spring but it was manageable.

"So did you bring you math book?"

"Yup"

"Well let's get to it then shall we"

She stretched her legs out and sat up on the bench proper and I scooted over next to her.

She explained to me her conceptual problems and I explained to her how to rationalize and in logical steps break the problem down into smaller pieces. I could tell she was tuning in to it and after a few examples she was able to complete the assignment with no help. On to the next and the next and finally after about 45 minutes she said enough. 

I moved back away from her to the other end of the bench and she turned again carefully tucking her skirt between her legs, pulled them up and rested her chin on her knees.

I gazed out into the park, the street, the tops of the trees, turned around to look at my fence and back to Lisa's smiling face.

"So do you want some stimulus of a sexual nature?" Lisa was giggling when she said it.

"You like that huh? Stimulus, what kind of stimulus did you have in mind young lady?"

"Well how about this for starters?"

Lisa lifted up the front of her school uniform skirt and there was the most beautiful little cunt I have ever seen. She had taken off her panties and I could see her lips glisten meaning she was turned on by the "stimulus", a quick learner for sure.

"Whoa, now that is what I call stimulus. You are a bad little girl. What would possess you to do that"

"You have no idea Roy, I thought about your fingers on my minky all day and my minky has been wet all day. Last night I could hardly get to sleep and I kept thinking about your thingy and how big and hard it was"

"Well I wore shorts today just for you"

"So will I be able to touch it?"

"If you want"

"Oh I want, you have no idea how much I want"

"Listen Lisa, this isn't really a good place for us to be doing this so I have an idea. I will walk back to my house and you wait here and watch were I go and in about 5 minutes you look around carefully and then follow me Ok"

"Ok, so are we going into your house?"

"Yes, but if that scares you or whatever, we can stay here"

"No it doesn't scare me one bit. I thought about that today but didn't want to suggest it"

I got up, holding my cock down and moved over to where Lisa sat. She put her hand into a pant leg and grasped my thundering cock. Her warm hand was so soft and as my cock pulsed she giggled.

"Ok, I am going now" 

I turned and walked straight to the gate went inside the yard and waited. A few minutes later I heard her tap on the gate and I let her in. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me.

My hands cupped her bum cheeks a good hand full each and firm and smooth but soft like baby skin. A wonderful feeling. I passed my open palm over her pussy, now so wet beyond belief. I sought her button and with my index finger, worked it.

"Oh Roy you are the best, oh I love how that feels, it is so much better when you do it. Oh Roy this is so great"

"Well should we go inside?"

"Sure Ok, Oh I do love this Roy, I am so glad I met you. Promise me we can keep doing this, Roy promise me"

"Lisa you are such an amazing little girl and I would love nothing better than to promise that but you know about promises. Let's just take this one day at a time and see what happens Ok but your promise about our secret is a must, no matter what"

"Oh I understand Roy, now let's go in the house, I want to touch your cock again"

I carried her into the house and headed straight for the bedroom and fell with her onto the bed then rolled over onto my back carrying her with me, never letting go of those amazing ass cheeks.

"Let's get our cloths off Ok Lisa"

"Ok if you help me, I will help you"

I rolled over and stood up pulling her with me and started with her skirt button and zipper. I knew she didn't have on panties I wanted to see her. I undid the button on her blouse and slid it off down her arms. Her white bra was deceiving because when I unhooked it, two perfect little titties stared at me, firm about the size of a half orange with aureoles the darkest of pinks imaginable. Amazingly beautiful.

I sat down on the bed and I turned her around, naked drinking in her baby girl body, her perfect skin, her perfect little titties, her perfect ass and that perfect little cunt. 

"Can I kiss your titties?"

"Sure you can, from now on I am yours Roy, yours and nobody else's and you can do anything you want with me. I don't know anything so you can teach me the way you want me to be. I am yours"

I pulled her close, gentle and brushed my lips over her puffie little titties, one then the other and watched in amazement as they started to crinkle. Slowly each one after more tender kisses formed a tiny nipple. I drew one into my mouth and nibbled at it. Lisa pulled my head tight against her pushing her little breast into my mouth. I sucked it, gently at first then a little more strongly and Lisa moaned aloud.

"Roy Oh Roy, that is so wonderful. It tingles a little and hurts a little when you suck hard but I like it"

"Oh I want to touch you Roy, please let me touch you"

"Ok, your turn to take off my cloths"

I stood up and helped her off with my T-shirt and then waited for her to take off my shorts. She got down on her knees as I untied the string. My cock was so fucking hard. She pulled at the waist band of my shorts and it got hung up on my cock so I helped her let the beast loose. She gasped when it sprang out at her jumping back at first then stared at it from about a foot way, looking very closely paying the full attention it deserved then bent down to remove my shorts one foot at a time.

I stood there naked, she grasped my cock with both hands staring at it in total amazement.

"So teach me how to do a hand job Ok Roy"

"Ok let's get up on the bed then"

We both got comfortable, me leaning back against the pillows stacked against the headboard, Lisa between my legs both hands on my cock. I showed her how to slowly move her hands up and down but to release the pressure a bit when she slid them down and increase the pressure when she slid them towards the tip. After a few minutes she was doing it to perfection.

"You do that very well Lisa, are you sure this is your first time?"

"You know when we kissed in the yard that was the first time I ever kissed anyone other than my mother and never on the lips. I like kissing too"

"Well just you wait then because there are lots of things to kiss and I can hardly wait to kiss your cunty"

"What?"

"Kiss your cunty. You know put my mouth on your sweet little cunt and suck your juices into my mouth, push my tongue into you everywhere"

"And what do they call that?"

"Well when a guy does it to a girl it is call cunnilingus and when a girl does it to a guy it is called fellatio"

"You mean like me putting your cock in my mouth?"

"Exactly"

"That's what the girls call cock sucking isn't it?"

My cock was oozing pre cum at a tremendous rate and it was running down the sides of my cock making her hands slippery. 

"What is all that stuff on the end of your cock Roy?"

"That is pre-cum and is a natural lubricant to make penetration easier"

"Penetration?"

"You know when a woman and a man have sex a man puts his penis inside a woman and that is called penetration or more crudely and dirty called fucking but your are just playing me here, you probably know all that stuff and a just fucking with me"

"No I don't know much of anything, we don't have the Internet, my mom won't let me watch TV shows with violence or shows with stimulus of a sexual nature" she giggled loudly

"I do like that saying Roy, did you make that up?"

"Well no it is just a sentence but I know you like it"

"Why don't you taste it but only if you want to. You need to understand that I will never ask you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with and if we start doing something and you don't like it let me know and we will stop immediately. Do you understand and let's pick a safe word and once you say the safe word, everything stops until you are ready to continue"

"Pick a safe word"

"Rabbit"

"Rabbit it is, so just say rabbit and everything stops"

"So go ahead, give my cock a little lick"

Lisa touched the end with her finger and a drop of pre-cum clung to it and created a string when she brought it to her face. First she smelled it and then touched the tip of her tongue to the drop. 

"Mmmmmm, that tastes pretty good. I like it"

With that she slowly descended and licked at first then opened her mouth and took the knob completely into her mouth. It was so warm and the feeling of her soft hands wrapped around my pulsing cock was just what the doctor ordered.

"Lisa, do you like that?"

"Uh huh, a lot Roy, I love it and the feeling of your cock in my mouth is so wonderful"

"Well listen because this is important. When a man has an orgasm a lot of white stuff comes shooting out of his cock and sometimes there is quite a bit of it. Some girls really like to swallow a mans orgasm and some don't. Now when it happens and you will know when it does you have two choices, swallow or pull away and let it shoot into the air. If you decide to try to swallow, wait for the first spray and swallow quickly and get ready for the next one. You can always pull away if you don't like it Ok"

"Ok but I think I will like it. I really like sucking it Roy"

"Yes well sucking and swallowing are two different things so just be prepared Ok"

"Ok, I will be ready"

She started again and took a little more of my cock in her mouth, her hands continued their up and down. She got the hang of sucking really fast and each time her hands slid down to my balls she took a little more cock into her mouth. After a couple of minutes, I felt the burn.

"Lisa, get ready baby Daddy's going to cum in your mouth, get ready"

I exploded and pulled her with handfuls of hair, letting her work me. She swallowed the first jet that shot straight down her throat, catching her a bit off guard. The second one shot onto her cheek but she recovered and it was all history from there. She greedily gulped each spurt until there was none to be had, swiped her finger over her cheek and finished it off. What a girl.

"So what did you think Lisa?"

"Oh Roy that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I love that so much and you cum is so tasty. Can we do it again?"

"Well a man needs a little time to recover but yes we can. What time do you need to be home?"

"Mom gets home from work around 6:30 so as long as I am home by 6:00 to do my chores everything will be fine"

"So really then, if we don't go for a walk, we will have two hours to play around"

"Oh this is so exciting Roy, I am so happy you have no idea how much I love this"

"Well I love it too little girl and now I want to taste you so get over here and lay down"

Lisa put her head down on the pillow and I spread her legs apart and looked in amazement at the most beautiful cunt I have ever seen. Her clitoral hood was quite large for a young girl and on each of her mons soft blonde hair, more like peach fuzz had begun to grow. Her labia were long and crinkled and now were shining with her juices. She was so wet. I got closer and took in her smell. Absolutely ambrosia.

I licked her starting at the bottom of her slit drawing all the flowing juices up the slurping them into my mouth. What an amazing taste. Wonderfully sweet and copious amounts of it.

I played with her button gently sucking it into my mouth and flicking it with my tongue. She went nuts when I did that.

"Roy do that more. I really like that and it feels so much better than your finger. Oh yes I really love that Roy"

I flicked away at her button and every few seconds lapped at her juices, oh so much juice. Young girls in lust produce so much juice it is incredible. Women produce a lot as well but not like this I am sure.

I could feel her tense a little each time I sucked her little button into my mouth. I pulled back the hood on her clitoris exposing the little nub to my tongue and within a minute she began to shudder and then she arched her back forcing her little cunt against my face as she started her orgasm. I held her tight with constant suction on her clitoris as she climbed higher, her orgasm intense maintaining it for almost a minute she spasmed kicking her legs out then drawing them against my back all the while crying loudly and then she collapsed just like yesterday.

Today however I didn't panic but rather kept my mouth glued to her wetness, licking and probing, snaking my tongue into her tight hole sucking her nectar. 

Not a word was spoken, just heavy breathing as I continued to lick her she began to move against me again seeking more of what she just had and I gave it to her, over and over 3 times, 4 times, 5 times until she couldn't lift her arms or legs. She was spent, done.

After nearly 10 minutes, not a sound not a movement she spoke.

"Roy you are so wonderful. I love you Roy and I mean that. That was without a doubt the most fabulous thing I have ever experienced Roy. I am so happy. I never want this to end Roy. I love you"

"I love you to Lisa and that was the most incredible experience for me as well but young lady it is 10 minutes to 6 and you need to get dressed and go home. Now go into the bathroom and wash that little treasure of yours and get home"

"Ok, can I come tomorrow and will you show me more stuff Roy?"

"Lisa my little baby girl tomorrow you can come every day if you want, however I think you should maybe go out with your friends a bit just to avoid suspicion and unanswered questions. If you do come you must be very careful not to be seen and always come in from the park. I will leave the gate unlocked for you"

"Come on now go wash and get yourself home, we don't want anyone asking questions and when you leave be sure to look before you enter the park."

"In the next day or two I will make another trail so you can come back into the park via the keyhole and that way nobody will ever know you were here."

"Now get girl, get that little honeypot washed before I stick my tongue in it again"

She stood there and shuddered at the thought.

"You like that huh?"

"Oh yeah, I love it"

Lisa called me into the bathroom to show her where everything was and she decided to hop into the shower because it was easier. I jumped in with her and soaped her front and back and paid some proper attention to her little bummy. When I ran my finger over it she moaned so I figured there was another little treasure to explore.

The day was a pretty slow day, mostly filing depositions etc. and catching up on paperwork, paying bills, invoicing and the like and everyone in the office commented on how much more alive I seemed and certainly a lot happier. Did you meet a woman, win the lottery what, what, tell us what. I just explained that didn't meet a woman, nor did I win the lottery but just woke up a few days back and saw things different. I can't explain it but just different and I am feeling less grief so that might be it as well. Everyone bought my story.

I thought about Lisa all day and even though there was lots of work to do, my stimulus of a sexual nature thoughts didn't interfere.

Finally 3:30 arrive and I packed up my briefcase, said my farewells and thank you's for all the hard work team and left.

I got home at 3:50 and changed from my office attire into something comfortable and went to sit down outside, beer in hand. I no sooner nestled my ass into the hammock and the back gate opened and in came Lisa. She has gone home and changed out of her school uniform and now had on a pair of yellow shorts and a white halter top and running shoes. 

"Wow don't you look beautiful. You are such an amazing young lady you know and I love you baby girl. Lock the gate please Lisa Ok"

She put the lock on the gate and sauntered up to the deck. My deck is covered with a tarp rubber roof and screened sides. Total privacy even if you are in the yard. No matter where you stand in the yard, you cannot see the hammock on one side of the deck or the hot tub on the other. The entire deck is enclosed with a professionally done screen material complete with decorative design. You can distinguish shapes but you can't actually see anything. The center section has an open by zipper like you would have on a tent so in the evening when the mosquitoes are out you can just close the zipper and viola.

"Ok and I love you too Roy" she whispered as she climbed into the hammock with me.

"So how was your day in school Lisa?"

"Well, pretty good and you know my teacher wanted to know how all of a sudden I understood my math and why my attitude had changed. I told her that I read in a book that math doesn't lie and that if you break a problem down into little problems they become much easier to solve. She was pretty happy and so was I. Thanks Roy"

"You're welcome princess. Glad to help. Now we just have to work on your history but I think having a different attitude will be enough to get over the hump"

"Oh I am over the hump. I can't tell you how different I feel Roy. I think my orgasms make me smarter so I want to work on being a genius"

I laughed so hard but she was dead serious. I toyed with her little titties and kissed her. She returned the kiss with a lot of passion and sought my tongue. She learned quickly from her kissing lesson yesterday.

I pulled her tank top up over her head and pulled her on top of me. Her shorts had an elastic waist. I squeezed my hands inside her shorts and and gripped her bummy cheeks.

"Roy touch me like you did yesterday in the shower"

"What do you mean touched you in the shower"

"You know when you were washing my pussy and my bum"

"Ok so what part do you want me to touch?"

"Well in this position I can only think of one thing"

"You want me to touch your bummy?"

"Uh huh, it felt really good when you tickled it and it made my pussy quiver"

"Well aren't you a quick learner and I think I have created a monster, my little fuck bunny"

"Will you touch me there now please"

I slid her shorts down and dipped my finger into her pussy first and snaked some juice up to her little bummy and slowly and gently circled the outside crinkles. I could feel it spasm open and closed each time I passed my finger over the opening. She was purring like a little kitten, her face nestled in the crook of my neck, kissing me softly.

"Roy that feels so good, you know I touched my button a bit, not much but a bit and never touched my bummy but yesterday when you washed me their it was like the most intense sensation. I like it a lot, do you?"

"Sure do princess, it feels nice, so soft"

I dipped my finger down to her pussy again to find a puddle of her juices building above my public hair. My cock was bobbing up and down but so far had not touched her so I pulled it towards her and nestled it against her pussy and held it there.

"Oh Roy your cock feels so warm, do you want me to suck it?"

"No princess, let me just play with your pussy with the knob for now"

"You can tickle my bummy with it too if you want. I am not scared of that big thing. I was a bit yesterday when I first put it in my mouth but after that I am not afraid. I love how it pulses too."

I moved her down a bit so I could slide my cock from her little slit and up through her bummy cheeks letting the length slide over her bummy hole. After few minutes I stopped and held my cock knob against her bummy hole just resting there tickling her. She started to flex her bummy muscles and bit by bit I could feel my knob opening her. Lisa was glued to me, quiet, concentrating on what she was doing and I was doing the same. It was a most exquisite feeling.

After about 5 minutes of playing around like that and having my knob nestled very nicely just inside her bummy, she pushed down and my knob popped into her ass. It felt like it was going to pinch the end off.

"Oh my God, oh oh oh that feels so funny. Wow Roy can you believe that. I have your cock in my bummy and it feels awesome. I like it a lot. Oh it feels so weird and I can feel your cock pulsing. Oh isn't it just awesome Roy." 

Lisa was so proud of the fact that she had pushed my cock into her bummy.

"Don't you think you are pushing things a little fast Lisa. My God princess it was just yesterday that we started fooling around and already you have my cock in your bummy. What next?"

"I heard the other girls talking about fucking and I saw a movie on Patty's telephone a few months ago, Patty is in grade 9 and lives next door to me and one day she left her phone out because she used to babysit me sometimes and I saw this video of a guy putting his cock into a woman's vagina. Her vagina had no hair just like mine but it was really big and red too. My babysitter has lots of hair on hers but I like it when there isn't any." 

"Do you like my pussy with no hair?"

"I love your pussy with no hair and it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I want it to stay like that forever"

So do you think we can try fucking? I want to try that next Ok. Can we do that today Roy, oh please teach me how Ok Roy"

"Well princess if that is what you want, I think we are moving a bit too fast but if that is what you want then that is what you will get. Let's go inside Ok"

"Ok but I need to pee first"

"Well make sure you wash your treasure after because I want to lick her."

"Oh goody, oh goody, I love that Roy, just love it. I am so happy we met and I am such a lucky girl to have someone like you"

We went inside, I checked the locks on the doors, not that anyone was going to come in unannounced but hey you never know. I headed to the bedroom and got undressed and Lisa went to the bathroom. 

A few minutes later she came out naked and came running down the hall and leaped at me on the bed. I caught her and rolled her over on her back and lay beside her. I looked her in the eyes and kissed her softly. She kissed me back sucking my bottom lip, pushing out her tongue which I pulled at with my lips. Lisa was in heaven.

I toyed with her beautiful little titties making the nipples hard, rolling them between my thumb and fore finger. They were sensitive, I could tell but she liked it. She really liked it when I nibbled at them. They were such tiny little titties but perfect in every way and I loved them.

"So you seem pretty happy young lady. You are so beautiful you know that huh. I love your body Lisa, so soft yet firm and so sensitive to touch. You know the best part about having sex with a young girl is that she doesn't have any inhibitions and no bad habits."

"I want everything Roy, my man, you are my man and I love you so much. You make my body tingle when you touch me"

I kissed her sweet lips and fondled her. Lisa purred.

"Can I suck your cock right now Roy?"

"Sure you can, thought you would never ask but I want you on top with your bummy facing me Ok?"

Lisa slid down and mounted. Her little bummy and cunty were in my face. I could feel my hot breath on her treasure.

Lisa took me in her mouth and sucked hard. I almost dropped my load right there, tremendous suction. Fuck my baby girl was good. Lisa continued sucking more softly now and with good rhythm. I pressed my tongue against her bummy hole. As soon as she felt it, Lisa pressed down with her hips giving me better access and my tongue plunged into her rosebud ass.

Several minutes later, she was pumping her ass at my tongue seeking more penetration but I didn't give it to her making her work for it. I sucked her cunty juices, incredible amounts flowed from her virgin pussy. I wondered what it was going to be like to fuck her and could hardly wait. I didn't want to cum in her mouth, I wanted to shoot my load into her treasure.

"Lisa princess, I want to fuck you now, are you Ok with that"

"I want whatever you want Roy, I am your little girl now and you are my man"

"Ok then come up here"

Lisa took one last deep suck and released my cock with a pop, turned and planted her lips on mine. She was ready, beads of sweat had formed on her temples, on her upper lip and just below her eyes. She was ready and so was I.

I pulled her on top of me again.

"Now Lisa, I want you to listen carefully because the first time is going to be hard for you. It will hurt a little or maybe a lot but it will only last for a few minutes and then you will be fine. Now I want you to control my cock. Now position my knob just inside your little pussy lips and push down just a little bit Ok"

Lisa half sat up resting one hand on my chest and with the other guided my throbbing cock head to her little hole. She was so wet that when she slopped it back and forth trying to get it into her little hole it made smacking sounds. When she had it in position and I could feel the tightness, she sat up a little more and my bulbous knob started it's entry. I could tell by the look on her face that she was very excited and a little bit apprehensive.

"Take your time princess, go really slow and just work my cock in and out a little bit at a time until you feel you little pussy begin to open"

"Oh Roy this is so exciting. I can't believe we are doing this. Oh if my girlfriends could see me now they would be so jealous. I have my own boyfriend and he has the most marvelous cock. I love you Roy"

"I love you to baby girl, now just go slow"

Lisa started to rock back and forth very slowly in and out just a little bit but not really entering enough to break her hymen and then all of a sudden she pushed a little to hard.

"Ohhhhhhh ohhhhhhh it hurts Roy"

"I told you it would but I think you have broken your hymen, let me look"

I lifted my head and looked down to see my cock about an inch into her and a small trickle of blood was visible.

"Well princess, you are no longer a virgin. You are officially a woman now, a young one but no more a virgin. Do you want to stop?"

"Oh no, it stings a little bit but can we just leave it like this for a second"

"Sure baby girl, take your time, just go slow"

We stayed joined, my cock pulsing like pump, her little cunt stretched around it and we waited. After what seemed like an eternity she looked at me with such lust in her eyes, then dropped her weight down and plunged my cock deep into her tight little hole. Impaled on my throbbing cock.

"Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooooohhhh, Oh Roy I did it. I can feel your cock all the way up inside me. I feel so full and I can feel it so warm and pulsing Roy. Oh I am so happy, I love this Roy. Oh I love it so much"

"Yes you did it baby girl, you did it just like the big girls. My little baby girl you are so beautiful and I love how your little pussy squeezes my cock. Now start moving up and down. Fuck my cock princess. Fuck me baby girl, fuck me"

Lisa started moving slow at first only pulling out a little bit then plunging right back down again, each time a cry coming from her lips. Slowly at first then with more urgency until I felt my sperm begin to move.

"Oh princess, I am going to cum in you, I can feel it. Can you feel it Lisa"

"Yes Roy Oh yes I can feel it"

Lisa started fucking my cock pulling almost all the way out then driving right back down again. I gripped her bum cheeks pulling her deeper and then she started to wail. I exploded in her just as she started to tremble. My baby girl was having her first fuck orgasm and I shot my load into her, jet after jet of my sperm exploded into her tiny pussy.

"Yes, Oh Yes, Oh Roy yes oh it feels so hot. Oh Roy fuck me Roy fuck me like a big girl"

I rolled her over and pulled her legs up exposing her tiny pussy and I pumped at her, filling her. We could hear my balls slapping against her stretched pussy. Cum oozed from her, the smell of sex and lust filled the air. She cried, she wailed and moaned each time I stroked into her. I could feel a second explosion coming and pumped at her until I came a second time. There was so much cum oozing from her it formed a puddle on the bed.

"Lisa Lisa oh my dear sweet Lisa. I have never in my life had an orgasm like that. You are so fucking hot girl. I love you so much"

"Oh Roy that was the most incredible thing I have ever felt. Yesterday when I had my orgasm, it was nothing like today. When you started to orgasm, I felt my whole body start to shake and it felt like my insides were going to explode. I really really love fucking Roy"

I glanced over at the clock, 5:40. I pulled out of her and watched as a river of cum flowed from her. A mixture of blood, cum and her juice puddling on the bed joining the puddle that was already there from my first. Amazing little pussy, hardly a hair on it, red and puffy, open and oozing. My cock was still hard even though I had cum twice.

"My God Lisa are you Ok?"

"Roy, I am better than Ok, I am fantastic."

"It is almost time for you to go but let me put my cock back inside you" 

"Oh can we, oh goody"

I pushed my cock back into her with ease, no resistance and pulled her up to me as I sat back on my legs, my cock buried back inside my princess. She hugged me, lifted her sweet sweaty face to mine and kissed me. I pulled at her bum cheeks, getting more of me inside her. She purred like a kitten.

"We need to go and get you washed up for home girl. Tomorrow is another day for more things to try, but right now the shower."

"Oh Roy just a couple more minutes. I love the feeling of your cock so much I don't want to let it go. I can hardly wait until tomorrow."

We stayed like that for another 10 minutes and my cock never lost it's hardness. An incredibly tight little cunt milking the last drop of sperm.

"Ok let's go you little nymph, we don't want your mother getting suspicious"

We jumped into the shower, washing the smell of sex from our sweaty bodies. I washed her like I did the day before and again paid special attention to her bummy which she loved.

"I think tomorrow, I am going to put my cock all the way into your little bummy and see how you like that"

"I think I am going to like that a lot Roy, my bummy really love it when you push your tongue into it and it sends shivers through me when you play with it like now"

"Well you have certainly come a long way in two days princess. Two days ago you were a scared crying little 12 year old virgin and today you are a well fucked little 12 year old happy and smarter. Go figure huh what a little bit of cock and love will do"

"Oh you are so funny Roy but it is true. I am so glad you stopped to talk to me and even more glad that we are doing this. I love it so much and you can trust me there is no way I will do anything that will change that. I love you so much. Not just like a father that I never had but as my lover and that make me wet during the day just thinking about that big cock of yours, mine all mine."

"Well it is all yours baby girl and like you I will never do anything to jeopardize our love, trust me on that. I am such a lucky man to have such a beautiful young lady love me like you do"

I dried her off and helped her on with her cloths and went back outside to wait for her.

"Listen Lisa, I know we washed your little pussy good but I had two orgasms in you and you need to be really careful with your panties. Tomorrow I will buy you some panty liners to put inside your panties so my cum doesn't leak out into them. Your mother will certainly know what it is, I think anyway so just be sure you rinse out your panties before you put them in the laundry. This is important so don't forget. Always rinse them out even if you have a panty liner."

"Ok now give me a kiss, I have to run home before my Mom gets here. You now on Saturday, I can tell my Mom I am going to the Mall and we can spend a bit more time together if you want"

"Couldn't want anything more angel. I love you now get that pretty little ass home"

I walked Lisa to the gate, opened it and looked outside.

"All clear, get a move on angel"

Lisa quickly ran to the edge of the property, stopped and looked every which way before she entered then ran across to the bench, turned and was gone.

Court day is always a bitch but the adversarial conflict can be exhilarating. Today as well on mind was how I was going to buy panty liners without rousing some strange looks. I have to admit though that all these thoughts have not interfered with my train of thought regarding work. I have always been able to stay on task no matter what daunting cloud hangs over me. Living through a spouse dying can destroy some people and my grief did have an affect but not to the point that my work suffered. I was lucky I guess.

So lunch came and went and I decided to take the afternoon off and drove to the other side of town to a Pharmacy. I didn't recognize anyone and nobody waved their hand at me so I figured I would be just another face in the store.

I picked up shaving cream, some new razor blades, Kleenex, toilet paper, paper towels, soap and two packages of Playtex panty liners. At the checkout nobody so much as even looked the least bit curious and off I went, my bags in hand. Mission accomplished.

I wondered what sort of home life Lisa had and decided that we should talk about that.

I got home around 2:30 grabbed a beer and headed for the hammock. I love my hammock and before Lisa entered my life had many a good nap on it. After work, a beer maybe two, cut the edge off and bye bye. Sweet dreams.

I figured I had an hour maybe a bit more so a nap sounded so good. I finished my beer and gave the hammock a little pull by the string attached above it just for that purpose and swinging motion began and two minutes later I was gone.

I was awoken by a knocking noise, looked at the time. Wow 4:15 and the knocking was coming from the back so I figured it had to be Lisa.

I went, opened it and there she was in somewhat a bad mood.

"Who pooped in your cornflakes?"

"You did"

"I did how"

"I came straight from school and I have been banging quietly on that back gate for nearly an hour, my knuckles are sore, I tried jumping up to climb over but it was too high and I couldn't find anything to stand on"

"Awwwhhhh I am so sorry princess. Come here and let Daddy kiss it better"

"I was almost ready to go back home and almost started to cry"

She came to me and I carried her up to the deck and placed her on the hammock and knelt down eye level with her knees which hung over the edge of the hammock. I took her hand and covered it with kisses and then kissed her on the mouth, passionately.

Lisa still had her school uniform on and at least she hadn't taken off her panties and my view made me hard instantly.

"I have other parts that are sore as well, do you want to kiss them too" she giggled

"You just tell me what you want me to kiss and your wish is my command. Nothing would pleasure me more my love"

"Can I ask you a question Roy?"

"Well of course you can, you can ask me anything you want and I promise I will never lie to you"

"Well you know that I don't have a daddy and never really knew one and I really would like to have one and so if you don't mind I would like to call you my daddy"

"Well I would be very proud to have you call me Daddy. I too have never had a daughter or children and to have a beautiful girl like you call me daddy makes my heart beat faster. Thank you Lisa"

"So Daddy, oh I like that. It makes me feel all warm inside"

"Well Daddy's girl let me show you how much I love you"

I gently laid her down on the hammock, her legs still hanging over the edge, lifted up her skirt and pulled aside her panties. Her pussy had a pee smell mixed with little girl wetness and sweat. It didn't matter to me and quite frankly it was an intoxicating smell. I licked her quickly from bummy to clitoris and she giggled.

"That tickles Daddy"

I spread her lips apart revealing her pinkness and her juices were already flowing, glistening and waiting to be milked. I put my pursed lips in between her now open labia and gently sucked feeling the nectar pass my lips into my mouth. Sweetness unbelievable sweetness.

Lisa cooed and mewled then lifted her legs placing her feet on the edge of the hammock. My body weight held the hammock at an angle and now with her legs up, her bummy was presented to me. Oh that sweet bummy hole.

"Daddy please lick my bummy, oh please lick me now. I so want to feel your tongue on my bummy Daddy"

I wasted no time and didn't need an invitation. I pushed my tongue against her rosebud and she pushed back. Her bummy hole opened wide and my tongue entered her as far as I could push it out with no resistance. My God I thought this little girl is fucking amazing. The more I tongued her the easier it got to push my tongue in. I pulled back to gaze at this little wonder, she kept it open, how I don't know but it was open almost an inch or more and I could see right into her bowel. Her crinkle was slightly brown more a tan color and very small but she knew how to work it.

"Oh Daddy, you are so amazing. I do so like that and it feels so wonderful. I nearly had an orgasm. Do more Daddy make me orgasm please"

I jumped right back in and this time hooked my tongue around the edges pulling at her crinkle which was now so full of her cunty juice it became the repository for it. Her bummy was full of her juice and I was in heaven, lapping, sucking, plunging and working her hole. Lisa was bucking at my face so I held my tongue out and let her work her bummy against it. I just knew she was going to really enjoy my cock buried in her to the hilt and after she came that was exactly what she was going to get.

After a few minutes of her grinding, I could feel her leg muscles start to tense and I knew she was close and just let her have at it. Suddenly she began to wail.

"Yes Daddy Oh yes push your tongue in me Daddy. Ohhhh ohhhh yaaaa yaaa yaaa ooooooohhhhhhh"

She thrashed and wailed and convulsed spewing copious amounts of little girl cum all over my face. I lapped at it, sucked at it but couldn't keep up with the amount. Her little cunt was a virtual river of cum and she quivered for almost a minute before she finally settled down.

I didn't waste any time and got up, quickly made a few adjustments to the height of the hammock and pulled her closer the edge. Her bummy was still opening and closing, wet and waiting. I positioned my cock at her hole and pushed. My knob popped into her bummy without the slightest bit of resistance. I didn't stop pushing and after a few pull backs and thrusts I had my cock buried in her ass.

"Oh mmmmmyyyyy Goooddddd Daddy. Oh oh oh, oh that ffffeels wonderful"

"You like that huh?"

"Oh yes Daddy fuck my bummy Daddy, fuck my bummy like you fucked my cunty. Fuck me Daddy. Fuck me"

I started with slow strokes and after a few seconds picked up the tempo. I long stroked her, she mewled like a kitten. Her sphincter pinched at me every time I pulled out and then relaxed opening her hold for my plundering cock. I was so hard it ached and after a few minutes I could feel the boil.

"Daddy is getting ready to cum in your ass baby girl. Are you ready?"

"Oh Daddy just a little bit more, just a little. I can feel a funny feeling like when I start to orgasm so please just a bit more. Wait for me Daddy. Oh fuck me. Fuck my ass Daddy. Oh I love talking dirty like this. Oh yes Daddy fuck me. Fuck you little girls tight ass" 

I kept up my long strokes and could feel the muscles start to clench and I knew she was close to cumming. I angled my cock up and kept feeding her little ass hard cock. I plunged into her and then she started.

"AAAAAArrrrrrrrgggg Oh Daddy fuck my ass. Oh Daddy fuck oh fuck oh fuck my ass Daddy. Give me that big beautiful cock in my ass Daddy"

I blew. The explosion felt like my balls were going to fly off somewhere. When she started to orgasm her ass muscles pinched and sucked at my cock, drawing me further into her, sucking my load deep into her bowel. I came like a freight train. Cum was spewing out of her ass at an enormous rate. Her pussy was spewing little girl cum. The smucking sound of cock in ass filled the room. The heavy pungent aroma of sex, cum, bummy and cunty juice filled our nostrils driving us to even greater sexual heights. 

We both collapsed. Me falling on top of her and rolling to one side, my feet touching the floor hanging over the side of the hammock. Lisa glued to me, purring, whispering I love you's. 

I have never had sex like that in all my years and I have been around. I did a lot of business travel to conferences and have fucked some young girls, girls of age, girls and myself wired up on coke, X and other amphetamines but never have I ever had sex and an orgasm like that. My mind was spun.

Over the next few months Lisa and I continued our almost daily sexual fantasy. Saturdays and Sundays presented a few problems because her mother questioned her about why she didn't spend any time with Amy her supposed best friend and out of obligation she obliged. 

She became a force to be reckoned with. Lisa enjoyed sex, she enjoyed my cock in every way possible and some that weren't. She sucked me at every opportunity and swallowed every spurt. 

I wondered how this whole story with Lisa would end but it hasn't.

Lisa is 14 now and has the most amazing pair of tits, her breasts curl up and the nipples curl up in a little sky jump. My constant suckling over the past two years has produced nipples that defy belief. I can make her cum just my sucking on her titties.

She now has a little patch of hair on her pussy, not much but she has hair. We keep that under control and even though there isn't really enough we are working on a heart shape. Tough though with only about 30 hairs but hey it is so soft and straight it doesn't really bother our lengthy daily fuck sessions. 

She started her period a couple of months back so we used condoms for vaginal sex until I got her a diaphram which is so much better. Lisa hated the condom and said it felt like being fucked by a rubber cucumber. However you can't get pregnant from swallowing nor from anal sex and Lisa really likes my cock in her ass so we go there most times. As she said we can save her cunt for a rainy day and I spend so much time sucking and licking her little cunt that it needs to rest. She can have three or four orgasms with me licking her cunt another with her titties and a couple with her bummy. Never met anyone who could cum that many times and still want more. Daily she orgasms at least 4 times sometimes many more.

She asked her mother to get her on the pill but her mother said that she would have to wait until she turned 16. Damn those mothers.

I have asked Lisa if she has any desire to have sex with boys her own age and she flatly refuses. Why would I fuck some pimply faced dope head when I have the most amazing man in the world. 

I explained to her that as she grows older, she may fall in love with some handsome young gentlemen and want to get married and have children. Her answer is always the same. 

Lisa's Plan for the future:

When I am finished school, we are going to move to another city or maybe even another country and get married. You can rent out your house because we may want to come back some day. I will be 18 and you will still be under 40. Your law practice will run without you and you obviously don't need the money or need to work. There are so many marriages between young girls and older men so it won't be a problem. I will tell my mother I want to travel a bit before I go to university to become a lawyer. 

So that is our plan. I have thought seriously about moving to south america and doing pro bono work dealing with immigration and naturalization. 

Got to go, the muffin just walked in and is already half undressed.

The End


End file.
